maya_walker_knowles_carterfandomcom-20200213-history
Maya Walker
Maya Walker is a 14 year old singer/role model from Trashole, Wyoming Early Life Maya was born in Houston, Texas on January 17, 2003 to Barack Walker Jr, a well known male stripper, and Stephanie Grant, the inventor of the Toaster Strudel. Maya later moved to Trashhole, Wyoming where she will spend most of her life. There she joined an Atheist church where her pastor helped her discover her love for singing and songwriting. Personal Life Maya attended Twin Sucks Jr High in Trashhole, WY where she was widely hated throughout the school after her first year. This caused Walker to go through a dark time in her life where she felt resentment and bitterness towards everyone and everything. This event later inspired some of her hit singles such as "Fight Me Hoes" and "Words of Wisdom". This stage eventually passed and she met Kaper Boardman whom she bonded with during the 2016 election. Maya later said in a 2017 interview: "At first she was annoying but she just kept messaging me and I just got used to it I guess." Kaper later was turned into a dog after a tragic car accident which left her mangled. On request of her sister, Kaper's brain was transplanted into the body of a male chihuahua. Maya later adopted Kaper after PETA threatened to kidnap and euthanize her. By 14, Maya became homeless after her album "Nursing Home Blues" flopped. In order for her and Kaper to survive, Maya turned to a life of prostitution and robbing the local Dollar Tree. Three months into her new life of crime, Walker was discovered by Beyoncé Giselle Knowles Carter. Beyoncé and her husband Sean Carter then decided to take in Maya and Kaper to their multi million dollar mansion. There Maya's career thrived, releasing hit after hit with every album she released. Career Maya discovered her love of singing at the age of 7 with the help of her pastor, Damien. Father Damien later stated: "She was definitely talented, with both singing AND rapping." Maya started singing professionally at the age of 12, which she quotes: "The music I sang was often considered to be 'too sexual' by my teachers and peers. I often sang about my time as a prostitute and part time stripper and this just became a part of my personality. I just decided to ignore the haters, though I started fights on Instagram with them all the time..." At the age of 13 Maya released her first album "Nursing Home Blues" which contained the songs: # Viagra Niagara # Saggin' (Down to the Floor) # Abusive Caretakers (Occupied #1 in charts worldwide for a whole year) # Who Run The Home # Elders Just Wanna Have Fun # Can't Get It Up (No More) # Dentures and Sinners Although one song reached #1 on the charts, Maya remained homeless and was dropped by her record label for Taylor Swift. Something similar happened to another singer, Phyllis Del Rey, who claimed it was the fault of the Illuminati. Maya was later bribed by the record label in order to stop her from spreading the truth. After being taken in by Beyoncé Giselle Knowles Carter and her husband, Sean Carter, Maya became well known worldwide and became a role model to many people, ages ranging from 10 - 90. Her songs were relatable to audiences of all ages which boosted her career and popularity. She recently released her iconic album "KMS" which contains multiple hits. Fans claim the album is a "Deep and meaningful piece of art" ''and "Brought a tear to my eye". The tracklist included: # Pole Dancer - About her life as a part time pole dancer # Feminist - About how she don't need no man # Kaper Earns That Paper - A song for her dog Kaper to show how much she appreciates her # Jeffica - A classic opera style song about her bearded bus driver, Jeffica # Overdose (Kms with Cough Syrup) - The time she tried to overdose on cough medicine # Deepthroat or Die - A ballad about a near death experience while choking on # 69 inch heels - Another song inspired by her time as a stripper # Ode To Benny - A song dedicated to her first dead husband '''Love Interests' Maya had many husbands throughout her short life. She met her first husband, Benny Robinson, when he was the tender age of 87. He proposed to her on their second date at a local KFC on January 5th. The marriage did not last long, as a few months into their relationships, Benny had died after accidentally swallowing (and choking on) his dentures. Maya had been devastated but soon discovered she could collect his life insurance money. This caused Maya to marry 11 more men whom all mysteriously died under odd circumstances. Their life insurance money allowed Maya to retire by the age of 14. Death and Associated Rumors Maya was found dead in a local 7/11 on December 25. Her body was found holding a small revolver and the police immediately ruled her death as a suicide. This caused a lot of speculation, as former pop star, Taylor Swift had been after Maya after her career had ended when Maya's album "KMS" was released. Many believe that this was not a suicide and Taylor and her Illuminati gang had murdered her and set up the scene to look like a suicide. The night before, Taylor had been seen on security cameras hissing and slithering along the floor, hunting rats and mice. Category:Biography